Iron Chocolates
by IceBlueWings
Summary: GaLe. One shot. Gajeel will definitely get his chocolates from Levy. T for cursing.


**Iron Chocolates**

Gajeel walked towards the guild, his breaths appearing as visible white puffs from the cold. It was snowing, and the whole town was covered with snow. It was a white town as he headed towards the guild, his feet bringing him there as it was already familiar with the place he always walked back to. Ahead of him, he spotted a familiar blue head as she hastily walks, seemingly shivering from the cold despite the thick layer of clothes she wore. She tugged her white knit Nordic beanie down, rubbing her ears from the cold.

And then she slipped, falling on the ground with a shriek.

She sneezed.

He snickered.

Making his way over to her, he looked down at her as she sniffed, and then she stared at him with her big brown eyes. She stood back up, and her face was red from embarrassment. He grinned, his sharp with teeth showing. She rubbed her nose and trudged on. He frowned. So she was still giving him the cold shoulder. What a befitting attitude to complement this weather. She nearly slipped again, her right boot sliding against the wet ground. Still, she walked ahead of him, even though he purposely walked behind her just to please her upset mood.

Their argument was related to last year. Yes, it was something that happened last year, but she hadn't forgotten about it, and when a similar topic came up yesterday (as he had forgotten that they discussed it last year), she fumed and said, "I'm not going to bother with this", and stomped off.

He only remembered, after she left, what she meant.

Last year, Levy had made him chocolates for Valentine's Day. He wasn't a sentimental person, no way in hell. He likes the attention and affection she gave him, but he didn't return it the same way she gave it to him. In fact, no one really knew whether Gajeel paid any attention to her, because he didn't do anything for her (even though that was untrue). So when she gave him the chocolates with an excited and beaming smile on her face, he flat out crushed her with his simple nonchalant words—

"I don't like chocolates."

She dropped the chocolates and ran off. Jet and Droy were yelling at him to be considerate, and that he shouldn't have crushed her that way. He hadn't intended to hurt her, although he realized right after the words that came out of his mouth that he was a total uncaring jerk. He followed after her immediately and apologized, although she was still upset at him for the next few days. It dissipated though, and he was rather relieved for that.

But he made a stupid blunder yesterday when he noticed Lucy shifting around Natsu awkwardly and shyly, asking him whether he wanted chocolates.

"_So, shorty, you making me any?"_ _He asked her, and she blew up._

"_Oh, so now you like chocolates, do you?"_ _She snapped. He blinked at her._ _"Don't you remember what happened last year? __**Last year**__, Gajeel! If you want any, you'd best get them from a store! I'm not going to bother with this."_ _She said as she stomped off._

_He turned his head to his right to see Jet and Droy glowering at him. He sighed._

She refused to open the door for him when he came to her home a few hours later. He hoped that leaving her alone for a few hours would help her simmer down, but his hopes were not met. Who knew someone would get so upset over chocolates? Then again, he knew he shouldn't have said any of that. It wasn't as if he didn't like chocolates; he generally disliked any sweet foods, but he just wanted her to shower her affections on him like she usually did.

He was a sucker for her affections, honestly.

"Oh come on, shrimp." He said from behind her as they walked in the snow covered town. She did not reply. "I want your chocolates this year."

She turned to look at him furiously. He gulped. Goddamn, she was angry but she looks gorgeous. "Well too bad, I didn't make any." She hissed as she walked on. When they reached the guild, Levy showed a bright smile. "Jet, Droy, where are you?" She asked, and in a second they appeared. Gajeel scoffed.

She rummaged in her bag to hand them two medium sized boxes. "This year, there are even almonds and raisins inside!" She said happily as her two teammates hugged her and thanked her.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "You said you didn't make any." He said.

Levy gave him a smile. "I didn't make any **for you**." She said sweetly as she skipped towards Lucy and Natsu, handing them both chocolates from her as well. She even gave Gray chocolates, much to Juvia's displeasure. Little did he know that she had actually made him a box.

He glowered. There was an aura of darkness that loomed over him as he stared at everyone who received chocolates from his girlfriend. The members of the guild were cowering from the sudden dark mood he emitted, but it never fazed Levy.

And then he snapped when she gave Laxus a box. He walked towards her while she talked to Laxus.

"Huh? Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to take them. Thanks." Laxus said as he took the box of chocolates with a smirk, when he noticed Gajeel's sullen face. He was not bothered at all by Gajeel's dark mood.

"Levy." The dragon slayer said through his teeth. Levy turned around to look at him, and she held her ground with a smile.

"Yes, dear?" She said, and he growled lowly. He's heard this before. She'd use endearing terms just to piss him off because he didn't like them, and she uses them when she was pissed.

"Don't do that." He snapped.

"Do what, love?"

"That."

"I really don't understand, honey."

"Fuck you. You know I hate it."

"I know you hate chocolates, sweetie. So I didn't make you any this year." She patted his large arm as she walked towards her usual seat.

Laxus slipped away silently, knowing that he'd never allow himself to be caught in their fights.

Gajeel followed after her. "That's not what I meant, Levy."

"Oh. Then what do you mean, baby? You're going to have to tell me straight out." She sat down, rummaging in her bag and taking out a box.

He stared at it. "Stop using those goddamn names." He snarled.

She chuckled. "But I just want to show how much I love you, sweetie." She opened a box and popped a cube of chocolate in her mouth. He glared at her as she sucked the chocolate in her mouth with a smile.

"If you're not giving it to me, then I'll get it from you." He hissed, and he swore her eyes glinted daringly. He pulled her up, making her stand on her feet, and placed his lips upon hers.

The guild that was already silent stayed silent as they were spectators to the current lover's quarrel.

Bent on getting that chocolate she made, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and took what was his. She didn't pull away; she simply stayed still, although there was amusement in her eyes. When broke the kiss, he stiffened. He bit into the chocolate and there was a hard crunch, a metallic taste hidden within the sweet milky confectionery. He stared down at her as she sat in her seat angelically, looking up at him, and she winked.

He smirked. "You know what I like best." He grinned approvingly as he took a seat beside her.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She said lovingly as she pushed the box of chocolate coated iron towards him.

He looked at the chocolates, then looked at her, and then smirked. "Can we continue this at my house?" He asked.

Her eyes glinted mischievously again. "I don't see why not." She said as they dashed out of the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Really short, but I wanted to write a Valentine's Day one shot. Might have been a little late though. Oh well.

In other news, was I the only one who went "GAWD NOOOOOOOOOOO" when Gajeel wished for Lucy to dance for him in the latest chapter? I am disappointed, Mashima sensei. Tch, tch, tch.


End file.
